Aula de Matemática
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: A.U Hetalia Gakuen. Em homenagem a Tom Jobim , e todos que já foram estudantes. Uma terrível prova está para chegar na Academia W.W. uma européia tentava estudar com seu meio irmão americano...Conseguiria? Ou tudo acabaria em musica? Oneshot/Songfic


84º Aniversario de Tom Jobim

Daí seu estava vagando pelas musicas dele, por quê de nome eu não lembro ABSOLUTAMENTE nada XDD

Daí fuiz vendo as musicas que eu conhecia, até que me deparei...com _**essa musica**_.  
Nunca tinha visto e é bem...Única XDDD

Resultado? Uma fic homenagem + minha primeira Hetalia Gakuen o/ + minha 20ª fic /o/  
BETADO POR **LYSSIA-SAN!** /o/

Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

**Aula de matemática**

Já passava das duas da manhã, e o moreno simplesmente não conseguia que aquela matéria entra-se na sua cabeça... Quando achava que enfim tinha entendido! Começava a divagar, e esquecia qual era o problema... Era _**de fato **_um serio problema...

Só que uma gentil, meiga e...

- SE VOCÊ NÂO PARAR DE CANTAROLAR AGORA, EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE LIVRO DE FRAÇÔES NA SUA GOELA ABAIXO!

... E bem estressada portuguesa estava lá para ajudá-lo... Ou quase, né?

-Ta, ta, eu sei... A prova é _dispois_ de amanhã, _né_? Eu vou estar pronto até!... Eu acho... Ah, eu dou um jeitinho.

-... Não vai colar, não é? – olhou ameaçadoramente.

-Claaaaro que não! – pós uma mão no peito, se fazendo ofendido – Eu nuncaa faria isso!

- ¡Cállate! ¡AHORA!

E um livro… de um certo argentino acertou sua cabeça.

O resto foi preenchido com gritos... Em português e espanhol... Até os alunos de intercambio europeu acordarem... E uma estudante da Hungria acabasse com a discussão... Do jeito dela...

A prova foi se aproximando, e a européia tinha lá suas duvidas de que seu meio irmão ia conseguir passar bem no exame... Mas revolverá guardar o último dia a si mesma, afinal, do que adianta preocupar-se só com os outros, e esquecer de si mesma?

Mas no dia da prova, precisamente meia hora antes, ela passou na classe de seu maninho, com a intenção de esperar, e ver se ele estava pronto.

Foi ai, que ela pensou, que teria sido melhor ter ajudado mais...

Seu meio irmão estava na classe, antes mesmo do professor, segurando um pandeiro. parecendo realmente muuuito confiante, sentado sobre a carteira.

-Ora, vejo que você parece estar muito confiante caçula, e sai já dessa mesa, sua mãe não te deu educação?

-Não sou caçula! E não culpe minha mãe só por que é diferente da sua! E eu sou beeem maior do que você pensa!

-Que seja, por que trouxe este instrumento para a classe?

- Isto? - Indica o objeto – Eu estava estudando!

-... Estudando... Com isso?

-Sim! Agora tenho C-E-R-T-E-Z-A que irei bem nessa bagaça!

-... Como pode tu ter estudado com isso?

-Ah! Simples assim!

E antes que a mais velha pudesse protestar o não-sou-caçula já havia começado a cantar...

-Prá quê dividí sem raciocinar ~  
Na vida é sempre bom multiplicaaar~~

A jovem bateu com a mão na testa... Como ele esperava passar pela semana de provas, se nem acertava o português?

Por uma fração, infinitesimal,  
Você criou um caso, de cálculo integral!~~

Serio... De onde.. ONDE ele tirava essas musicas?

E para resolver este problema  
Eu tenho um tiôrema(teorema) banal ~~

... Talvez devesse se preocupar mais com o português dele, do que com provas de matemática... quando eram crianças, e ainda moravam juntos... Ele não falava assim...

-Quando dois meios se encontram~ – O brasileiro pulou da carteira onde estava, e se aproximou de sua irmã mais velha coquetemente.- ~ desaparece a fração~

-H-hei! O que você es-está fazendo!E o que afinal...É...ISSO!

-hahaha! Jobim!

O Brasileiro simplesmente apoio à cabeça no ombro de sua mana européia, e continuou sua canção.

- I sí achamos a unidadí  
Está resolvida a cuestão!(questão)

-... Você esta cantando assim só para me irritar?

-Haha! I ninguién me correge! Haha!

-...

-Prá finalizar, vamos recordar  
Que menos por menos dá mais amor~~~

Fez biquinho em "amooor" e leva um empurrão, caindo ao chão, ainda assim seguiu cantando, era tão divertido irritar sua meia irmã ~

- Se vão as paralelas  
Ao infinito se encontrar~~~

-Você não vai parar?

- Por que demoram tanto os corações a se integrar?~~~  
Por que deveria?~~~ - Se levantou de um salto.

- Se infinitamente, incomensuravelmente,  
Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você~~~~

O americano se ajoelhou de braços apertos, estilosamente frente à irmã... Em resposta? Um chute, e seu pandeiro bem forte na sua cabeça...

E ainda faltavam vinte e seis minutos para a prova...  
Será que o brasileiro iria bem?

Ou melhor... Será que sobreviveria até lá?...

Era um grande mistério...  
Ou talvez nem tão grande.

-... A matemática... dói.. e... MUITO!

Fim... E boas aulas para você! Sim~~~Elas já estão voltaaando~~ (ou começando)


End file.
